1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a submersible device for changing colors in an aquarium and more particularly pertains to changing the color and appearance of things in an aquarium through a light and rotating filters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illumination devices with color filters and aquarium lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, illumination devices and color filters and aquarium lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating things for varying the illumination characteristics are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,060 to Sieracki discloses an aquarium lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,216 to Willinger discloses an artificial aquarium plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,743 to Willinger discloses an artificial aquarium plant, anchor and container therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,243 to Jessop discloses aquariums.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,753 to Willinger discloses an artificial aquarium plant simulating a natural plant.
In this respect, the submersible device for changing colors in an aquarium according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of changing the color appearance of things in an aquarium through a light and rotating filters.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved submersible device for changing colors in an aquarium which can be used for changing the color appearance of things in an aquarium through a light and rotating filters. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.